


The End of the Day

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Poorly Drawn Fandoms [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: A fan comic inspired by the bakery scene at the end of the first Fantastic Beasts movie. Queenie comes back to Jake's bakery after closing time to discuss Jake's pastries without Muggles (or No-Majes?) hearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for it being done like those poorly drawn Microsoft Paint memes on Tumblr. I'm not that great at drawing anyway.


End file.
